The Departments
' The Departments '''is a faction of shinigami which operate in a remote country in south east Asia. Its operation is virtually the same as the Gotei 13, but in a much less scale. The departments is divided into seven departments numbered from zero to six, led by a captain commander which is known as "The Daydreamer." For some reason, they have no last name, or is concealed at least. Everyone except the daydreamer claims to have not achieved bankai, nor their shikai special ability, which was later revealed to be a lie. History The Departments was founded by a being known as "The Daydreamer" on September 29, 2009. It was first made up of six departments, having a captain, a lieutenant, and a couple of members. They were assigned to kill hollows which were very prominent in the area, as well as to rescue souls and other beings in the country. ''Kisuke Urahara ''and Yoruichi shihouin are passive members of the departments and were said to teach most of the shinigamis in the organization. Ranks There are only two specific ranks in The Departments; Captain and Lieutenant. Captain The captains are the leaders of one of the seven departments. They are the most respected members in the organization, they differ in power levels and captains are appointed even without achieving bankai yet. Captains are well skilled in the field that their department leads. There are no specific qualifications to be a captain, or any seated officer. The Daydreamer appoints all the officers according to his will, which is according to what ''is right. Lieutenant Lieutenants are second in command in one of the six departments (excluding the zero department). They are highly skilled in intellect and fighting abilities, at least parring to those lieutenants in the Gotei 13. Once a captain is unable to perform his/her duties, the lieutenant immediately takes responsibility at least until the captain is able to take his place again. Appointments of the lieutenants are also made by The Daydreamer, therefore no specific qualification is really needed to be one. Departments The Departments is divided into seven divisions, each having its own task and specialty. First Department Also known as the attack or offense department. They are in charge of assault operations against hollows and other enemies. They are also in charge of destroying attackers after the defense department stalled them and have made sure that the area is safe enough for the destruction that the attack department could bring. The people under this department are trained particularly for assaults and tactical battles. The 1st department is capable of doing massive damages and are superior fighters. The department color is red Second Department Also known as the Defense Department. The members of this sector are specially prepared for defensive standpoints and protecting other departments. They are the first line of defense capable off blocking and stalling attackers as others get ready to engage in the fight. They are exceptional in creating barriers and creating plans to cease enemies and to stop their progression, they are also excellent in combat and are durable to withstand harsh conditions in battles. Their department color is blue. Third Department They are the Research Department, responsible for examining, inventing, innovating, and development of most occurrences and technology. With the daydreamer, they have created most (if not all) of the organizations breakthrough inventions and researches. They are epecially gifted in creating discoveries and innovations. They are also great combatant in the battlefield as they have proven several times. Fourth Department The fourth branch is the Health Department, accountable for healing and nursing comrades who were hurt, much like the 4th division of the Gotei 13. Their healing abilities are advanced and superior among any department in The Departments. They are specifically trained in healing abilities to cure any injury in short time. Fifth Department This department is the intelligence department, accountable for stealth and information gathering missions. The members of this department are superb in logic, observing and monitoring duties. This faction of people were specially trained in shunpo (Flash Steps). They are also in charge of stealthy assasinations and delivering messager from department to department. Sixth Department Also known as the kidou department. The members under this department are very well trained in all sorts and powers of kidou. they have the ability to use high numbers of kidou at its maximum effectivity and full power. Shinigamis who would not use their zanpaktou special abilities are under this department also, so that they could fight without using their zanpaktous through kidou. Zero Department The Zero Department is the chief department, sometimes known as the doom department. They are in charge of overall management of the entire organization. The Daydreamer is in this department also, which plans the full course of direction that they will take. Membership Being a member is not hard. The Daydreamer decides who to accept and who not to accept. He has overall power to decide, although his subordinates sometimes influence his decisions. After being accepted, new members are not assigned to any department, they are called "unordained members". They wander around and doing different chores and observing each department. The unordained members were also monitored. All their whereabouts, physical presence, visual monitoring through cameras and other else. They are also not allowed to release shikai, unless under permission from authorities. Their reaitsu are also monitored and any disturbances are taken into records. The Daydreamer then asks what Department an unordained member prefer, but could assign that person to another department. After giving the details, the member is then officially introduced to the department where he would be in, and then formal ordination is made in front of the specific departments officials and a representative from the zero department. Equipments & Uniform Each member wears a regular shinigami uniform with a vertical design of the department they are into in front of their uniform. Unordained members do not have these imprinted. Captains and members of the zero department have the same uniform but with additional garments. A member, especially seated officers and team leaders always have a communication device, similar to a cellular phone. The cellphone comes in two variants which they could choose from; candybar and clamshell. They use this devices to store their current location, communicate with other members, and store valuable informations, such as the amount of reiatsu release, hollows killed and their bounties (if any), and virually logs all significant things that occurs. It also has camera and music players, and other entertainment things. Not everyone is required to have one except seated officers. But anyone could buy one at their headquarters and each are carefully logged and each one is recorded per use. A seated officer is also required to have a limit release item, which also comes in variants; an armband, a necklace, a ring, or a tattoo. This item would constrain up to 80 percent of their full power and upon removing the item, it would restore full power to the user. Seated officers are required to wear this strictly and release is only allowed upon The zero department's permission. Quarters Their operations have expanded into seven cities already, one for each department, and takes responsibility for certain areas assigned for them. Each having a headquarter, where they log their duties and where most of them reside. The Zero Department's headquarters is also called as the "Mothership". It is a giant disk shaped building standing on five pillars. It's basically like a giant spaceship hovering a city with five massive legs, which acts as elevators. It is divided into seven divisions where different transactions are made. The zero department also operates here. Most businesses' heads are here and it is divided into four floors. The center is an open space which is for grand functions and meetings. There are shops, banks, sleeping areas, fastfoods, even cinema and a bowling alley inside it. But on the higher floors, serious business is done, like battle plans, intelligence reports, inventories, laboratories, and similar stuff are made. The whole establishment is protected by a seki stone wall, making the disk itself invulnerable to most attacks. The seki stone wall however, can be deactivated from the inside, which disables the protection. Another weakness is that, the wall only provides protection for the Mothership itself, not the legs, rendering the legs as the weak spots. On top of the mothership, on the roof to be precise, is the training grounds. It is a rocky environment with small hills and craters and lakes. In there shinigami's could train with great power without attracting hollows or causing external damage with the aid of a kidou based barrier. The barrier is powered by stored reiatsu fed into it by captains and lieutenants regularly. The barrier has levels of strength, number 1 to 10, 10 is the strongest, capable of getting an attack from a very powerful hollowfied captain class shinigami without damage. Reiatsu released inside it could not be felt outside the barrier unless it is cracked. The Mothership could also be made invisible to the eye through technology, but most of the time, only the legs are made invisible.